In a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone and a smartphone, in order to protect a touch panel and a display surface both of which are arranged inside a casing, a translucent panel such as glass is attached to an opening formed on the casing. A peripheral surface of the translucent panel is surrounded by the casing like a frame.
In the casing, an inner bottom surface extends inward from a lower end of an inner wall surface which forms the opening. The translucent panel is attached to the casing by sticking a peripheral edge of a back surface of the translucent panel to the inner bottom surface of the casing with a double-sided tape.
In order to ensure the adhesion of the translucent panel by the double-sided tape and the waterproofness between the translucent panel and the inner bottom surface of the casing, the protruding width of the inner bottom surface is required to be larger than 2 mm over the entire circumference thereof.
As a result, an ineffective area having a width of at least 2 mm or more is formed on the peripheral edge of the translucent panel. In the ineffective area, the operation and visual recognition of the touch panel and the display surface cannot be performed. Therefore, a large ineffective area has to be formed in proportion to the effective area in the translucent panel in which the operation and visual recognition can be performed, which leads to an increase in the size of the portable electronic device and an increase in the size and weight of the translucent panel. Accordingly, the design quality of the portable electronic device may be deteriorated due to the increase in the size thereof.
Further, as a result of the increase in the size of the translucent panel, the casing itself which supports the translucent panel is required to have a sufficient strength. Therefore, the frame part which surrounds the peripheral surface of the translucent panel is made wider. As a result, the size of the portable electronic device increases, and the design quality thereof is thereby deteriorated.
Therefore, a translucent panel attachment structure that is capable of reducing the ineffective area in a translucent panel in which the operation and visual recognition cannot be performed and reducing the width of a frame part and a portable electronic device provided with the attachment structure are desired.